Final shot
by yo wuz up
Summary: When Zeke is planning to test on how much his friends cared about him and if they fail they it may cost Yoh his life(completed) please r
1. Final shot chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king or any characters **

**  
Author note: Yaaa! i finally got my first chapter done yaa this is my first fanfic so**

**no flames please :'( please r&r **

**Final Shot Chapter 1**

**"Zeke...he..he killed Yoh" Anna said trying to conceal the tears coming from her**

**eyes. Anna starts to run towards Yoh saying to herself that he is just sleeping and**

**fooling them all. She reaches Yoh's body and holds it in her arms and cradles it like**

**it was a newborn child. Yoh's group (Lizerg,Len,Rio,Foust,Trey,Morty and Jaco) ran**

**up to there good friend Yoh who was in Anna's arms. They all stare in disbelief and**

**remember there fondest memories of him the boy Yoh Asakura. Morty was the first **

**one to burst into tears while Anna was almost about to break. " He He was one of my **

**very best friends that actually believed in me understood me. I dont believe that he is **

**dead! He cant be! He tried so hard to make us all forgot about our problems. How **

**can he be?" "Morty shut it!" said a weary yet harsh tone to it. "A...Anna" Said **

**morty. Anna had started to tighten her grip around Yoh and squeeze his cold body **

**that used to be so warm. **

**Zeke just sits there in awe that all of yohs friend cared about him so much and yet **

**they seem so hesitant about something. "hmmm you guys are quite odd a lot of you **

**are not even shedding a tear yet a sound for Yoh I shall tell you some things that Yoh **

**never told you. Yoh himself never existed in the first place he was just my other half **

**nothing more and i shall look after my other half in all means necessary and also **

**Anna Yoh is not dead if you cant clear your tears just for a moment you could see **

**that Yoh is breathing just a little but but he wont be if any of you can find a way to save **

**his soul so I purposely left him alive so Yoh should have seen awhile ago " Yohs **

**group all look up and stare at him in complete thought that Zeke saw as losers. He **

**continued "uuuggg you guys i thought that you were smarter than this Yoh is not **

**dead yet i left some soul inside him so i can point something out for him and also so **

**Anna can prove her love for him also you guys better do something fast or Yohs soul **

**will be gone" all the friend pause i then its complete silence then a a big **

**"OHHHHHH!" then a sharp accent voice shot out of then ohhh humphYoh **

**doesn't need us he is a strong shaman besides just **

**because he saved us we may have not wanted to be saved right Foust,Rio,Trey,Jaco **

**and Lizerg!" they all studder Len restates "Lizerg remember when Yoh yelled at you **

**and threw a punch at you. Foust remember when you were fighting Yoh in the primary **

**rounds and Yoh said that he will never forgive you for what you did to Morty. Trey **

**remember what the darkness in your heart is you are afraid of Yoh. Rio Yoh cut off **

**your due(hair).Jaco remember when you first joined the group and Yoh said my bad **

**for letting you join. Come on guys if Yoh said all this stuff then why are we still **

**standing by his side!" all in sequence they all say "YA!"len then thought to himself to **

**try and remember on what Yoh did to him ..."crap" he muttered under his breath he **

**didn't do anything bad to me wait his reaction to the last thing i told him! "Yo Len!" **

**said Rio "what did master Yoh i mean Yoh do to you?" Len stuttered "remember **

**the fight in the cave?" "Yes i do short pants you said 'I want to destroy you more **

**than Zeke'" Len stuttered "well he toyed with me by using that small medium of **

**his." "ohhh" -- **

**Author note: my hands are tired sorry that this was such a short chapter**


	2. Final shot chapter 2

Author note : okay my hands are still tired but this will do for now oh and thank you for the reviews

disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

CHAPTER 2

**Zeke was shocked to see that all of Yoh's so called friends had just deserted him in his time of need! Anna was the only one who was looking like she cared. For Anna had ran to Yoh's side and picked him up tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**"This is stupid! We do not need Yoh to beat his brother/ other half", said a funny accented person. Then all of Yoh's friends agreed and got out there spirits to fight for themselves, not Yoh. Meanwhile Anna was muttering to herself. Then stopped and got up up go join the fight.**

**" Len I think that I might be able to seal Zeke's movements for a little bit", said Anna. Len nodded. **

**Time ran as all of Yohs friends failed to fight. They were all panting for breath to fight some more when Zeke started to talk, "So it would seem that little brother has no friends again all he has is a short HUMAN!" Morty shivered. While there was no response from Yoh's friends. "You guys are really Mother Fucking idiots. Cant any of you see that Yoh is still breathing and that he heard all your words that you people said about him!" At those words everyone froze then saw a headphone boy start to get up. They were all very scared. Yoh then stood all the way up with his head down. Rio asked "Master... Yoh?". All that his heard was complete silence. Yoh then lifted his head so every one could see Yoh's severally hurten face that no one cared about him when he so much cared about his friends. And they seemed top care about Yoh none at all. Yoh was too deep in hurt thoughts to see Anna crying on her face and about to lunge at Yoh to make him feel better. But Zeke then beat her to it. Zeke had teleported in front of Yoh with his arm standing a barrier to get some recovering distance from the others. Yoh in a low voice all that you could hear was "really?... I thought that you... guys... liked having me around... death I guess wont be so bad." Everyone froze truing to make out of what Yoh had just said when they saw that Zeke had given Yoh a big hug to make his little brother feel better. Zeke had only said this. "I will do anything for you little brother as long as you are happy"**

**"Yoh... Yoh.. has just betrayed us?" said a weak desperate Trey who seemed quite lost in the conversation. Zeke then took his arm and devoured for real this time yoh's soul and said this. "You so-called 'friends' had a chance to save Yoh from death on which you just had to show Yoh some returned friend ship but you failed."**

**the next mourning **

**Len woke up panicked as everyone else who had the dream of they not liking Yoh. Len just said this when they came to Yoh sleeping soundly in bed "I never said any of that. Yoh is one of our best friends." they all ha nodded and went back to bed.**

**THE END**

**Author note: Whoa that turned out too sappy for me ahh well this one shot one is done now to work on a new one :D **


End file.
